Mind Controlled
by Miho Yulatha
Summary: Pengalaman baru yang membawa Sakura Haruno kian mendapatkan hal-hal buruk di kemudian hari. Lemon.


Mind Controlled

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

By Miho Yulatha

.

.

WARNING!

Lemon

Hari ini hari Sabtu dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sakuara bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. Sesudahnya ia harus ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ibu tercintanya pasti sudah menyiapkan roti bakar kesukaannya, isi selai sarikaya. Ya, ia tau kedengarannya aneh karena biasanya remaja sepertinya ini sukanya selai cokelat kacang atau sarapan lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dari umur 3 tahun sampai sekarang 19 tahun, Sakura Haruno tetap dan akan selalu menyukai selai sarikaya.

Sakura POV

Ternyata memang benar dugaanku. Ayah dan ibu sudah berada di ruang makan. Ayah terlihat sibuk dengan korannya dan ibu sedang menyiapkan jus jeruk kesukaan ayah. Ku rangkul ayah dan ku ucapkan selamat pagi. Begitu juga dengan ibuku. Segera aku duduk dan ku santap sarapanku. Dan kini keluarga kecil Haruno sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. "pagi pagi sudah cantik, mau kemana sayang?" tanya ibu padaku. "kerumah Ino bu. Ayahnya baru pulang dari Amerika, ia membawa oleh-oleh dan Ino berniat membaginya dengan ku dan yang lainnya. Boleh kan bu aku ke eumah Ino?" tanyaku sedikit takut karena memang ini mendadak dan aku belum sempat minta ijin ibu. "Boleh sakura, tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore. Ibu tau kau selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah main. Jangan sampai ibu minta tolong sama Sasuke untuk menjemputmu seperti seminggu lalu.''

"Tentu saja bu. Aku takkan mengulanginya. Terima kasih banyak bu. Ah ayah, aku pergi dulu ke rumah Ino ya yah?" tanyaku sekalian pamit. "Iya, ingat pesan ibumu ya sakura." pesan ayah.

Melihat piringku sudah kosong, begitu juga dengan gelas yang berisi susu rasa cokelat tadi, aku pamit dan bergegas ke rumah Ino. Ku kenakan sepatu kets putih, rok merah muda selutut dan blus hijau muda. Tak lupa ku bawa kunci mobil honda jazz ku untuk ku kendarai ke rumah Ino.

Takku sangka pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sedang apa dia? Membantu menyirami tanaman? Haha tidak mungkin! Buat apa tukang kebunnya di pekerjakan?

"Hai Sasuke! Selamat pagi ayam! Hahaha."

"Hah? Apa katamu? Dasar jidat lebar! Hahaha." Sasuke itu teman ku sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan kami sangat dekat seperti kakak dan adik. Yah banyak yang bilang kalau kami pacaran. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Setahuku Sasuke itu memang menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa. Sedangkan aku, aku... Belum mau pacaran walau teman-temanku sudah mendesakku. Menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan keterlambatan Temari yang membuat Ono dan kami jengkel. Ia sudah terlambat 3 jam dari janjinya. Sekarang anak-anak yang baru saja melewati UAN di sekolahnya 1 bulan lalu tengah mengobrol tidak jelas di kamar Ino yang bernuansa biru muda itu. Ah ya, sekarang datang lagi Sai, pacar Ino yang sebenarnya secara tidak sengaja. Karena kalau memang di sengaja, Sai pasti tidak sendirian. Ia pasti mengajak anak-anak cowok yang lainnya.

''Hei teman-teman! Dari pada kita jengkel menunggu si temari yang masih 'on the way' sejak 1 jam lalu, kita nonton ini saja yuk!" Seru ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ia telah memegang sebuah disc di telunjuknya. "Itu ya sayang?" Sahut Sai sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang. Sai dan Ino memang pasangan yang senang menunjukkan kemesraan di muka umum seperti ini. Jadi mereka tak perlu kaget lagi seperti pertama kali. "Ah! Versi baru bukan no? Kalo bukan aku tak mau!" Sahut Tenten.

Sakura POV

Jujur saja, aku tidak tau apa yang mereka maksudkan. Tapi dari pada itu, lebih baik aku menjawab ajakan si ayam untuk main besok. Pasti dia sendirian lagi di rumahnya dan mengajakku duel main PS. 'iya ayam! Pasti aku akan datang. Memangnya kau sudah bisa menandingiku? Haha sudah ya aku sedang nonton di rumah Ino nih.' aku pencet perintah 'send' dan terkirimlah.

''Hai Sakura, Kemarilah. Mari duduk di bawah dan kita tonton ini.'' seru Ino. Ku tinggalkan Hp ku di sofa Ino dan ku lakukan perintah Ino.

''Hei, tontonlah film ini sampai habis. Dan jangan buat kegaduhan. oke?'' ucap ino. ''Halah palingan juga kamu no yang akan gaduh. Hahaha'' ucap tenten sambil tertawa. Sungguh aku makin gak ngerti sama mereka.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Awal film menampilkan seorang perempuan cantik tengah duduk di kasurnya hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Aku rasa itu adalah hal normal mengingat ini film Amerika. Dan sekarang perempuan itu sepertinya hendak mandi, karena ia memasuki kamar mandi. hei tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Di layar tv flat 42 inch milik Ino menampilkan perempuan tadi tanpa mengenakan busana sedikitpun. Aku makin kaget ketika ia duduk di punggir Bathtub dan membuka lebar kakinya sehingga terpampanglah alat vitalnya. Aku tersentak hingga mundur ke belakang ketika ia memasukkan sebuah alat berbentuk lonjong dan merah ke dalam alat vitalnya! Hei apa dia sudah gila? Sekarang terdengar ia mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil remot kecil dan memencetnya. Aku tak tau kegunaan remot itu, sampai layar mendekatkan ke alat vital perempuan itu dan aku bersumpah aku melihatnya berputar! Perempuan itu memegang pegangan di bathtub, menahan dirinya agar tak tergelincir. Kepalanya mendengak dan desahan yang ia keluarkan makin keras. Enta bagaimana seorang laki-laki datang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan mencumbunya mesra. Aku terbelalak ketika jari laki-laki itu membelai vagina perempuan tadi dan mengeluarkan alat itu. Aku menengok ke arah Ten-ten dan aku tersentak kaget melihat tenten sudah tanpa busana dan kini telah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam alat vitalnya sendiri. Aku menengok ke arah hinata, aku rasa ia sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan aku sudah tak tau dimana ino. Sekarang laki-laki tadi tengah mencumbu payudara perempuan tadi dengan lahap. Kami-sama... Apa yang telah ku lihat? Ciuman laki laki itu makin turun ke bawah, hingga berhenti di vagina perempuan tadi. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres denganku. Ku rasakan celana dalamku lembab, bahkan basah. Ku sentuh bagian dalamnya dan ku rasakan milikku berkedut. Aku belum pernah mengalami hal ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hingga ku masukkan jari tengahku ke dalamnya seperti yang di lakukan Tenten tadi. Terlihat laki-laki itu membelai milik perempuan itu dengan sangat perlahan dan itu benar-benar merangsang diriku. Tiba tiba saja laki-laki itu memajukan kepalanya dan menjilati vagina perempuan tadi. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan sakuke. Kami-sama apa yang terjadi? aku sudah tidak kuat! Sekuat tenaga aku coba bangun dan membereskan pakaianku. Aku kaget melihat Ino dan Sai tanpa busana di atas kasur milik Ino. Aku segera mengambil handphone ku dan kunci mobilku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dan sekarang aku tengah ada di dalam mobil dengannafas terengah-engah dan pakaian yang kusut.

.

.

.

.

'Sasuke, kau itu tampan. Masa belum punya pacar?'' tanya seseorang dengan tato merah di pipinya.

''Senang sekali mengganggu privasi orang kau, Kiba!'' ucap Shikamaru sambil tiduran di kasur king sizenya Sasuke.

''Aku rasa ia tak cukup berani menyatakan perasaannya ke Sakura karena mantannya Sakura, Sasori. Hahaha.'' ucap cowok berambut kuning dengan kumis tipis di pipinya.

'bletak' terdengar cukup keras akibat Sasuke menjitak Naruto dengan kerasnya. ''Dasar baka! Apa yang kau lakukan sih teme?''

''Tak ada. Hanya menyadarkanmu agar tidak berucap yang macam-macam.'' ucap Sasuke.

''Hei Sasuke, sudah jam 7 malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo teman-teman. Sampai besok sasuke!'' ucap cowok bermata pucat yang identik dengan Hinata. Ya mereka klan Hyuuga. Semua bisa tau hanya dengan melihat matanya. Entah bagaimana, klan itu memiliki mata yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengendarai honda jazznya dengan masih terengah-engah dan sekarang ia sepertinya lupa akan rumahnya sendiri. Ia memberhentikkan mobilnya di depan rumah tetangganya. Ya, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang baru saja akan masuk rumah mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, berinisiatif melihatnya. Ternyata mendapati mobil Sakura di depan rumahnya membuatnya sedikit bingung dan berinisiatif mengecek keadaan.

'Dor' ia berusaha membuat kaget Sakura dan menertawainya karena mendapatkan Sakura kaget setengah mati. Tetapi tawanya berhenti karena 2 alasan. Yang pertama, ia tidak mendapat balasan dari Sakura. Yang kedua, rasanya respon Sakura berlebihan hingga terengah-engah begitu.

Sasuke yag memang sudah bebas dan terbiasa dengan apapun milik sakura, memasuki mobil Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura. ''Hei, kau kenapa sih Sakura? Aneh sekali.'' Tak mendapat jawaban, sasuke melihat handphone sakura yang berada di dashboar, mengeceknya, sekiranya menemukan jawabannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya sms terakhir darinya. ''Tidak apa-apa kok, sas. Hanya saja pikiran gue berkontraksi. Heeee.'' niat Sakura yang tertawa malah berubah jadi helaan nafas. ''Aneh. Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Ino sih? Dan kenapa bajumu jusut semua begitu?'' tanya Sasuke bingung melihat temannya ini bertingkah aneh. ''Aku hanya menonton film kok. Ah mungkin tadi habis bermain jadi kusut. Hehe'' kali ini Sakura sudah mampu mengontrol sikapnya. Tidak ada lagi helaan nafas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat mengintimidasi Sakura dengan menyipitkan matanya dan berhenti di depan wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura malah memerah dan membuat Sasuke makin curiga. Ia tau mungkin kalau Hinata yang di perlakukan barusan akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi Sakura? Hai itu berlebihan dan pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan. ''Kau nonton apa sih? Blue film ya?'' ucap Sasuke spontan. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan tersentak. 'bagaimana ia tau?' pikir Sakura dalam hati. ''he-hei tidak mungkin kan? Hehe. Sudahlah, keluar dari mobilku. Aku mau pulang.'' Sakura mendorong Sasuke keluar dan meninggalkannya dengan kebingungannya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk kamar Sakura. Cicitan burung terdengar menandakan hari sudah pagi. Sakura membuka matanya yang telah ia tutup sejak jam 9 malam, semalam. Ia mengusap mukanya dan melihat jam dinding Mickey mouse di kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:45 pagi dan tandanya ia harus bergegas berangkat ke Konoha High School.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah megah tersebut, Sakura yang hendak mengunci mobilnya menyadari bahwa honda jazz biru yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya adalah milik Yamanaka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino? 'Ini dia biang keladinya.' Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura pun bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya dan ternyata takdir memang membuat Sakura bertemu Ino secepat kilat. Sakura pun segera menarik Ino ke dalam ruang kelasnya, 12A untuk meminta penjelasan Ino tentang kejadian kemarin. Namun Ino tidak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya cukup menjawab "Lupakan saja." dan itu cukup membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi mau di seperti apakan pun Ino pasti tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jam pelajaran kedua adalah Olahraga. Setelah berganti baju di ruang locker, siswa-siswi 12A bergegas ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan pengambilan nilai basket minggu lalu untuk penilaian tambahan olahraga. Bagi siswa yang sudah mendapat nilai, di perbolehkan olahraga bebas.

"Bu, saya ijin ke kamar mandi ya. Perut saya sakit bu." Pinta seorang siswi berambut pirang dengan iris mata aqua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino? Setelah di beri ijin ke kamar mandi, Ino meminta Sakura mengantarnya.

"Hai Ino! Kau memang memintaku mengantar, dan aku setuju. Namun apa harus ke kamar mandi yang baru di buat itu? Itu kan masih kamar mandi percobaan. Belum di buka untuk umum."

"Iya aku tau. Sudahlah, antarkan saja aku. Bentar lagi sampai kok." Jawab Ino sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana olahraga.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi baru itu, Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa perlu ke toilet dan memasuki bilik 2, di sebelah bilik 3 yang di masuki Ino. Selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura menghampiri washtuffel dan sekedar mencuci tangan juga merapikan rambutnya.

Sakura POV

Sudah 10 menit lebih Ino di dalam. Dia ngapain sih di dalam? Lebih baik aku lihat bagaimana keadaannya.

Ku ketuk bilik 3 dimana Ino memasukinya tadi. "Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres di dalam. Kamar mandi ini sangat luas dan tidak ada orang selain aku dan Ino. Samar-samar aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuat bulu kudukku bergidik. Suara ini persis suara yang aku dengar hari itu. Ini mirip dengan desahan! Segera aku ketuk keras bilik nomor 3 itu dan kudapati Ino tengah mendesah di atas closet dan ku lihat ia memasukkan sesuatu di alat vitalnya. Aku yang sangat kaget langsung berteriak memanggil Ino dan Ino tanpa ekspresi melihat ku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam 'sana'. "Tidak usah kaget begitu. Ini hal wajar. Ini! Kau cobalah di rumah. Hehe" Ino membetulkan pakaiannya dan entah setan apa aku memasukkan barang yang sama seperti Ino pakai dalam kondisi baru itu kedalam kantung celana olahragaku.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
